En guardia
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: Para sobrevivir había que estar en guardia. Siempre. Incluso en esos momentos; si no, ibas a morir. Y yo, no iba a hacerlo. [Atención: Daryl x Beth]


Si no te gusta la pareja, haz el favor de no seguir leyendo. Gracias.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen. TWD no es de mi pertenencia.

* * *

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la llamarada que se encontraba al frente mío. Tan pequeña, tan diminuta cómo la persona que era antes. El silencio incómodo reinaba en el ambiente cómo siempre. Miré de soslayo al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado tomando distancia, sin embargo, devolví mi mirada a su punto inicial. Daryl nunca me miraba. Solté un leve suspiro. Era lo normal. No me acomplejaba, no me importaba, no tenía ninguna importancia.

Aunque pareciera todo lo contrario.

Era lo menos relevante estando en aquel mundo tan desastroso, dónde sobrevivir lo era todo. Porque todo se había destruido tan fácil cómo el cristal. Aclaré la garganta suavemente y me abracé a mi misma en busca de apaciguar el frío que sentía recorrer mi piel, erizándolo todo en el camino. Daryl no hablaba. Daryl no sentía. A Daryl nada le importaba; eso era todo lo que demostraba hacía el exterior. Sin embargo, para mí no era de esa forma. No porque tenía las esperanzas de eso, si no, que él mismo lo había demostrado.

Mordí mi labio inferior sutilmente. Era todo lo que podía pensar, o simplemente _quería_ pensar. Sentimientos, pensamientos estúpidos. Todo eso era lo que había desechado como la misma basura. Porque éso eran: basura. Había apartado de mí todo lo que destruía a las chicas estúpidas cómo yo. O eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Giré mi cabeza en dirección a él; ya había terminado de comer. Serpientes, insectos y ratas. Lo que en esos momentos, era lo común. _Común._ Me encogí de hombros al pensar con ironía en aquel concepto. _Común. _Volví a suspirar lentamente y retomé mi atención a él. El frío resoplar del viento azotó con suavidad mi rostro, y mis orbes viajaron de su mentón hasta sus ojos; de su nariz hasta sus pómulos.

Y por una enésima de segundo deseé que estuviésemos en un lugar seguro. No asustados, no huyendo, no escondidos, no en guardia. Porque el frío me consumía y necesitaba una fuente de calor como un cuerpo humano.

A Daryl.

Pero mis pensamientos eran estúpidos, cómo siempre. Aquellos pensamientos de una chica tonta la cuál había almacenado dentro de sí, que la alegría por fin iba a llegar para quedarse. Para dejar que por fin, volviésemos a ser los de antes. Aquellas personas que sonreían; a ser _humanos._ Pero me había equivocado nuevamente. Cambiar era lo que quería, aunque ya lo había hecho. Pero no era suficiente, nunca es suficiente.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo en que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Y entonces, de un segundo a otro, mi cuerpo se movió por los impulsos que azotaban mis músculos y sentí cómo mi espalda se apoyaba en su abdomen masculino. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y no esperé a que me abrazara. Porque no lo hizo, ni lo haría. Lo sabía muy bien y no me importaba. Porque no estaba esperándolo.

Y entonces, la gélida voz de él llegó hasta mis oídos. _Niña_. Cerré levemente mis párpados por unos cuántos segundos para luego, volver a abrirlos. Aquel susurro me había provocado un nudo en la garganta un tanto extraño. Mis labios se fruncieron formando una línea recta; una simple mueca que tenía. _Por una vez._ Fue mi respuesta tan inaudible y reseca en el tono de voz. Mis párpados amenazaron con volver a cerrarse y entonces, mi mirada quedó posada en el vacío de la oscuridad. Una mirada tan perdida, tan vacía, y tan firme, que se estaba formando en mí.

Y lo que me sorprendió, fue que no se quejó.

Entonces, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente. El silencio más exquisito que hubiera sentido jamás. Me relamí los labios sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. El frío se estaba disipando; y mi piel seguía erizada por el exuberante calor que me otorgaba aquel hombre. Un nudo diferente en mi garganta se había formado nuevamente. Tan agrio, tan amargo que dañaba mi garganta por dentro. Ardía. Vaya qué ardía.

Pero no importaba, el estar así, el sentir algo por aquel simple acercamiento. No debería de importar, y era lo que menos quería.

Era lo que menos quería; que me dejara de importar. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Si ya lo estaba haciendo. Y estaba mal, porque sobrevivir era lo primordial y que éstos pensamientos cruzaran por mi cabeza estaba mal. Todo está mal.

Era lo que menos quería. Porque el ser normal era tan difícil cómo el sobrevivir. Y lo normal en esos momentos era que Daryl no me gustara cómo lo hacía. Lo cuerdo era desechar esos pensamientos. Porque para vivir, había que estar en guardia. Incluso en esos momentos. Siempre.

Si no, ibas a morir.

Mi ceño comenzó a fruncirse lentamente, sintiendo cómo mis ojos escocían. No iba a llorar más, no iba a derramar más lágrimas, no quería. Porque era ridículo. Sin embargo, me sorprendió una gota traicionera que salía de mis lagrimales y terminaba por trazar de manera caprichosa un camino hasta mi mentón. No quería más de eso. No quería seguir pensando en algo que igual dolía. A pesar de todo y de todos; dolía.

Y entonces, me quedé en mi lugar, estática, sin siquiera soltar algún sollozo. Porque aquella gota lastimera era la única que había escapado de mis ojos y que se iría para que ninguna otra le siguiera el camino. Habían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, o era lo que quería pensar para olvidarme de eso. Pero la respiración contra mi oreja era una trampa. Qué por muy sutil que era; me encantaba.

* * *

OH MAI FUCKING GOSH. Yo amo el Beth por Daryl, los amo. Son hermosos, estoy obsesionada lo juro. Si no, no habría hecho el mini one-shot de Beth relatando todo esto. Pero bien, me despido y ojalá que sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias!

Atte.

Golia-Lyrock~


End file.
